Kayla Hawkins/Tropes
This page is for tropes of Kayla Hawkins. A-G Action Girl Arbitrary Skepticism/Flat-Earth Atheist: One or the other, or perhaps a strange mix of the two. Kayla has become very embittered by her death, and the treatment of Souls in the afterlife, that, while she acknowledges Shinigami, Hollows, and the like exist, especially due to her own supernatural powers, she refuses to believe God (any god, but for her, specifically the God of Abraham) exists. Beware the Nice Ones: Kayla can seem very sweet, cute, and innocent when she's around her friends, especially with Ahatake, who she loves immensely. However, should you prove to be an enemy, especially a Shinigami, and Ahatake is not around to calm her down, there is absolutely nothing stopping Kayla from snapping on the spot and slicing your guts open. Black Comedy: Pretty much any time Kayla's absolutely horrifying acts of murder are brought up outside the series, it's treated for humor; the same applies to her psychopathy. Body Horror: Implied to be able to inflict this on herself, and she absolutely can inflict it on opponents with her Fullbring Resurrection. Braids of Action Chainmail Bikini: Kayla's armor can't possibly be protecting her from anything. Characterization Marches On: When Kayla was first created, she was simply a cheerful dead girl with a Fullbring. Her past was still as horrifying but it didn't have any effect on her character; in fact, she had no hatred of Shinigami at all and was originally paired with Shiro Morimoto. Then Darkrai really set to work to make Kayla one of his most tragic characters and she's now a sociopathic girl who's fully aware she's suffered too much, utterly despises the very existence of Shinigami and only holds on to her sanity due to Ahatake. Crazy Enough to Work: This seems to be the general consensus of people who read Kayla's Fullbring abilities. Her powers don't seem to make much sense, and yet they do make sense at the same time. Every Girl Is Cuter with Hair Decs: A black pin with a white cross. Expy: Looks a lot like Suou Pavlichenko. Frickin' Laser Beams: Can create an arm cannon to shoot a laser. H-P Legal Jailbait: She's 70. She looks to be in her mid-to-late-teens. Little Miss Badass: As a child. No Holds Barred Beatdown: Are you a Shinigami? Are you an enemy? Are you weaker than Kayla's own power? Congratulations, you are dead. Nominal Hero: If it wasn't for the fact that she is with Ahatake, Kayla would not ''be cooperating with Soul Society or the Shinigami; in fact, she'd love nothing more than to erase every Shinigami she can get her hair on, despite the obvious repercussions this would have to the balance of the universe. '''Obligatory War Crime Scene:' Averted; apparently, Kayla killing members of the Kidō Corps guarding the Senkaimon is tantamount to a war crime but it's never shown in-story, merely alluded to when the girl herself was having a little...too much fun remembering it. Older Than They Look: Kayla died when she was in her late teens. It's been fifty years since then. Despite retaining her youth (due to being a Soul), she is pushing 70. One Girl Army: 'A literal example, considering Kayla is more than capable of slaughtering a multitude of opponents due to the way her Fullbring operates, and one of her favorite things to do is kill Shinigami, members of a ''literal army. '''Prehensile Hair: Shapeshifting prehensile hair, no less. Q-V Revenge Before Reason: Unquestionably, Kayla is this trope to a T''. While situations in the Rukongai are admittedly horrible and many Shinigami (read: most of them) are arrogant twits who consider themselves borderline nobility (even those who aren't), some Shinigami do work to better the Soul Society, and even if that wasn't the case, simply killing them all, which Kayla ''really wants to do, will only harm the balance of the universe overall. *'Justified Trope': Considering the conditions of the Rukongai and the treatment of citizens by Shinigami, her hatred is very much justified. Shapeshifter Weapon Shapeshifters Do It for a Change: Even when Ahatake becomes a girl, this doesn't exactly stop her and Kayla, who, through Anatomy, can grow additional parts (or change her entire body), and thus, they can still have sex and have kids. Kayla just happens to be the top now. Single Target Sexuality: Kayla is explicity "Ahatake-sexual" and doesn't mind it when he's a girl, outright stating she could happily live with that. The Social Darwinist: Kayla expresses a belief quite similar to this, in regards to Shinigami at the very least. She takes great pride in her Fullbring, and, when speaking with Dohko, appears to believe the existence of Quincy and Fullbringers means nature itself is encouraging Humans to get stronger, and fight on the level of Shinigami and Hollows. Voluntary Shapeshifting: Her powers allow this. Stepford Smiler: Implied to be this, and it's justified. The girl was raped and dumped in Alligator Alley, where her lower body was devoured by alligators while she was still alive. Yet she manages to maintain a smiling and upbeat personality. However, it's heavily implied, by Ahatake himself no less, that she needs him around as much as he needs her. ::"I'm sorry...I'm grateful you're here. And we both need each other. The lost little soul and the boy who can see the dead...we're a weird duo." :It's confirmed during the Soul Society Arc that Kayla is very much this. Having been a Soul that escaped from Soul Society (and she uses the term "escaped", not "left"), she is fully aware of the state of the Rukongai and the utter arrogance and callous disregard for citizens of the Rukongai shown by the Shinigami, and it's implied she put up with this for quite awhile before leaving. When the Ryoka invade the Soul Society, Kayla makes it no secret at all that she despises Shinigami. :And it only continues to escalate from there. While the rest of the group seems to prefer avoiding really bloody fights if they can, Kayla has made it clear she will cut down any Shinigami that opposes her, and, to make matters worse, inflicts a level of brutality upon them at death that is disturbingly similar to how she was killed as a human; evisceration. What makes it even more disturbing, however, is that someone who puts on such a happy face with her friends, is so cold and callous to her enemies, and this is all from the young girl whose simply had too much time to think on her problems. Super Speed: While everyone in the series displays this, Kayla's is only notable because she's commented on it, saying Bringer Light is a "bit" slower than Shunpō and Hirenkyaku. Talking In Your Sleep: Kayla seems to do this; the one time she's been shown sleeping, her mutterings were about Ahatake, accompanied by odd moanings. *'Waking Non Sequitur: '''And upon waking up, she shouts "Where's the cannon!?" W-Z '''Wave Motion Gun:' While possessing a more literal example, her Cero also counts.